


Long Live The Queen

by BJWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:29:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9265718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BJWinchester/pseuds/BJWinchester
Summary: As the Queen of hell you expect a lot of things, but being Lucifer's toy wasn't one of them





	1. Chapter 1

You find yourself chained, and un able to move, as Anger races through your veins. Blood trickled from your lip and your body felt as if it had been hit by an Ocean Liner. A tall African male came in and you glared at him.

"I am sorry, my queen." he says 

"Not yet, but you will be when Crowley gets here." you hiss. He smiles. 

" Crowley, is no longer in charge, and if he were coming wouldn't he be here already?" he says smugly.

" Don't count the King out yet." you say. Lucifer entered the room and waved the demon off. 

"I want you to call to your so called King, beg him to come get you." he says circling you.

"Well, we all want something don't we?" you ask.

Lucifer grabbed you by the throat, applying just enough pressure to get your attention, but not actually hurting you.

" Your loyalty is admirable, but pointless. I need Crowley if I am to have complete control over MY Kingdom." he says. 

" you will never be the leader my king is." you manage to say. He locks eyes with you.

"I will, I already have a queen." he says forcing your lips to his. You feel his free hand make its way up your shirt to grope your chest, and you twist to try and get away. He releases you and laughs. 

"Now tell me, that you didn't enjoy that." he says. You kick your leg out at him.

"You're gonna die, you know that. He's going to kill you!" you hiss

"You keep saying that, but yet it has been almost a week and he has yet to even contact me... Perhaps you are not as important as you want to believe." Lucifer says. He snaps his finger and three demons appear.

"get her down." he says. Someone walks behind you and you fall hard to the ground hurting your knees.

" You know, I can see why you would excite Crowley, you are rather beautiful to look at, Don't you think Rowena?" he says. Your head snaps up to see Your Kings mother standing next to Lucifer. 

" I suppose if your into mousy looking creatures." she says. You feel your rage rise again.

"Oh now, she's not bad for a human. How do your friends the Winchesters feel about you and the King of Hell?" Lucifer asks. You grit your teeth not saying anything.

"Oh they were just over joyed when it slipped out, weren't they my dear?" Rowena says. 

" I bet they were. How did they find out again?" he asks you.

"A little red headed bitch told them." you hiss. Lucifer smiles and squats in front of you. 

" I like you.. " he says. 

"sorry I can't say the same." you say. 

"Leave us." he tells Rowena and the others. You watch as they do just that.

"Were going to be together a long, long time. " he tells you and a chill runs down your spine.

 

You laid on the cold floor as he climbed off of you. You wanted to vomit. you wanted to cry. But most of all you wanted to kill the bastard. He snapped his fingers and a demon once more. 

"Clean her up." he told him. " Don't worry, sweetheart, I won't be long." he said sliding his finger along your face. You looked away and he smiled.

 

Sam's laptop dinged, letting him know he had an email. 

"Just for you." it said, he clicked it to find it was a video. At first he thought it was some stupid porn his brother had sent him, but then he saw her face and he froze. 

"Dean..." his voice was almost a whisper at first.

"DEAN!" he yelled. His brother stepped out of the small motel bathroom drying his hair with a towel.

"What?" he asked. Sam couldn't answer he just pointed to the screen. Dean crossed the room and peered over Sam's shoulder. 

"Is this a fucking joke?" Dean asked. y/n was sprawled out naked, her hands cuffed above her head, and her ankles each tied to show her entire body. Her face was tear streaked and a bruise was forming across her face. Then they saw him, Lucifer. Climbing on top of her as if he owned her. Dean reached out and slammed the lid shut.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Sam said 

"What the fuck is going on?" Dean hissed. They hadn't talked to her in almost a month, ever since Rowena told them that y/n and Crowley had gotten hitched. Anger had seized them, they couldn't understand how she could do that, fall in love with a beast like Crowley. But this, this was different. They had heard rumors that Crowley had been dethroned, but they didn't even stop to think that y/n might be in trouble. 

"Cass!" Dean called out. Almost instantly he was in the room with them.

"Really Dean, I don't have time to......" Dean cut off his whining by flipping open the lap top. Cass froze when he saw her. Sam couldn't take anymore and clicked the video off.

"What the hell is going on?" Dean asked.

"There's a war. I didn't think he'd use her as a pawn, but clearly he's trying to get Crowley's attention." cass says.

" Where in the Hell is the bastard?" Dean hissed.

"no one knows, he's disappeared." Cass says.

" Can you get her out of there?" Sam asked his heart aching for her pain.

"No, he wants Crowley, if we find him, maybe we can deal. But with out him, there's no way." Cass says.

"So we find Crowley, and we make a trade. y/n for him." Dean hisses.

"And if he won't trade?" Sam asks.

"Then we take her." he says stomping off to finish getting dressed.


	2. Chapter 2

Crowley sat in the dingy motel room, thinking. He shouldn't have let her talk him into using her as a distraction. He knew it was bad plan. Now she was there with him. Lucifer, Who in the Hell would have thought that he would ever be back to torment? "

She's in trouble, I can feel it." he said to no one. I have to get to her, get her out of there. But how? He picked up a near by lamp and smashed it across the room. There was only two people who could help him, the thing is the last time y/n had talked to them Dean had given her an ultimatum, to choose. Them or Crowley. He was so proud when she stood her ground and told them where they could go. Hard to believe that was only a month or so ago. He ran his hand across his rugged face and blew out slowly. There was a small rustling and Castiel stood infront of him.

"What the bloody Hell do you want Cass?" Crowley asks.

"We need to talk." Cass says

"I don't have time." He insists

"Well I suggest you make time, other wise all our hard work is about to go up in smoke." Cass replied.

Dean sat in the car starring up at the fourth floor of the run down motel. 

"I'm going in." He says finally to Sam.

"Dean that's not the plan." Sam reminds him.

"I don't care about the plan.. We need him to get her back. Cass hasn't been acting himself lately and I just, I have a really bad feeling alright?" Dean said before climbing out of the Impala.

"Dean wait. Just give Cass a minute before we go running in there." Sam suggest. But it was to late Dean was already crossing the street. Sam sighed and followed. Dean took the stairs two at a time. Cass had said he believed that Crowley was in Room 404 so Dean almost pounded on the door. It swung open and he found Cass laying on the floor unconscious.

"Cass!" he exclaimed as he knelt down beside the angel. Cass opened his eyes slowly.

" What happened?" Sam asked as they helped him up.

"Crowley was here, but as soon as I mentioned y/n he attacked me." Cass said. Sam looked at the angel strangely but said nothing.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"He said he all ready knew Lucifer had y/n, and he could care less, Said he Could get a new Pawn when the time was right, and that he had more important things to worry about. Then he hit me with this.... I'm not even sure what it was. But everything went dark. I guess he then left." Cass says. 

" Shit! I told you we should have came with you!" Dean yelled.

"Your right, I'm sorry." Cass said. He glanced at Sam who said nothing, just looked at him as if he could see through his lies some how. Castiel quickly turned away from Sam. 

"I'll go after him." He told Dean. Then he was gone.

"Son Of A Bitch!" Dean said hitting the nearby wall.

"Dean you don't find anyof what Cass just told you to be odd?" Sam asks " Why would Crowley call y/n a Pawn?" 

"What.. Are you of all people taking Crowley's side?" Dean asked.

"No. I just... Somethings not adding up." Sam says.

"This whole situation is my fault, you know that right? If I hadn't of said the exact same thing to her that dad said......" he stopped himself before he finished.

"To me?" Sam said for him. "Dean... you said those things because you care about her. She's like our sister. For what ever reason she chose Crowley over us, and now she's in trouble because of it. We just have to get her back." Sam says.

" Yeah but how Sammy? How in the hell do we do that?" Dean asked leaving the room. Sam went to follow when he saw something on the floor. He stopped to pick it up. It was y/n locket. The heart shaped one that she always wore, inside was a picture of Dean and Sam, and a picture of Crowley. He closed the locket and shoved it into his pocket before heading out the door.

Y/n sat in the cold room, no furniture in sight. you hurt every inch of you. And you felt as if you were going to be sick.

"How did all this go so wrong?" you think. It was supposed to be a simple plan, you distracted Lucifer so that Cass and Crowley could get in and do what they had to do. But then your king, where was he? And where was Cass? Obviously Crowley was still alive or Lucifer would torture with that bit of information. Something had to of gone wrong. But why hadn't they come for you? Why were they leaving you there to slowly die? You just couldn't understand any of it. The door opened and in Walked Lucifer. you slink back against the wall.

" Hello honey, I'm home. And I brought friends." he said eerily.


	3. It could always be worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been awhile in all honesty I forgot about this one. lol

Crowley looked up as Cass appeared in front of him once again. 

"We have to get her out of there." Crowley said looking the angel in the face angrily. 

" I know, and we will. But right now we have to find the key." Cass insisted. 

"SCREW YOUR KEY! I WANT MY QUEEN!" Crowley yelled. Cass looked at him sternly. 

"I am worried about her to, but with out that Key...." Cass said. 

"You could care less about her! She's nothing to you. I have half a mind to tell the Winchesters what you talked us into." Crowley sneered. 

"Crowley. That would not be a wise decision." Cass warned. 

"What happened to you Castiel? When did you become such a cold heartless bastard?" Crowley asked. 

"I need that Key. We need that key. And He has it." Cass replied. 

"Oh My God! Again with that fucking Key!" Crowle growled. 

"You think I enjoy knowing what they are doing to her? She's my friend." Cass says. 

"Then act like she's your friend. End this!" Crowley says. 

"You know full well that if we don't get that key back then we ll will lose." Cass says. Crowley looked at Cass like he wanted to rip his winds off. But deep down he knew he was right. But the idea of his queen going through what she was going through killed him. 

"Fine. Where do we go from here?" Crowley asks. 

Dean slammed down another beer. His heart ached for her. Everytime he closed his eyes he could see that image on Sams Lap top. The bastard was taunting them. he knew that But why? What was it that Lucifer was up to. This war between heaven and Hell was getting out of hand. Personally Dean could care less, he hated both sides and if he had to he would gladly take them all out. 

"Dean?" Sam said sitting next to him. 

"Did you find something out?" he growled. 

"Np not really. ." Sam says.

"Cass Will find something. " Dean says taking another drink. 

"Dean I'm telling your Castiel isn't himself. When he talked about what she was going through there was no emotion, He was like every other Angel we have ever met. He's hiding something." Sam says. Dean looked at sam Annoyed. 

"Cass is our friend. He wouldn't keep anything from us." He insisted. 

"I use to think so too. But, come on Dean. This war he has going on, it's changed him." Sam says. 

"No your wrong." Dean insisted. Sam sighed. 

"Then where is he? It's been 2 days since he left, and no word nothing." Sam says. Dean downed the last of his beer. 

"He knows what he's doing." Dean said getting up and storming up. 

"Heaven help us all." Sam mumbled before following his brother. 

You laid crying in the dark corner of the cell. The feeling of your own flesh makes you want to throw up. Why hasn't anyone come for you? Where was Crowley, or Cass? Was Dean and Sam looking for you? did they even care after you chose Crowley over them.. Dean made it pretty clear if you left with your king he was done with you. Maybe he really was. Maybe this now was your fate. To be stuck here with Lucifer for eternity. Tears fell harder down the side of your face. 

'Help me God please." you begged. The door to your cell opened , a tall figure walked in and a shiver went down your spine.


End file.
